To Be Longing to Belong
by ThatSplendidJerk
Summary: Rewriting of the famous flashback scene from AADD, with an addition.
1. The Uprooted One

_Middle school boarding institute_

 _White Wing._

Nightime.

One kid, his two-stranded fringe flying behind him, was trying frantically to find the courtyard in the maze of halls surrounding the school, without attracting attention to himself.

 _"Damn, I was sure I took the correct corridor this time... I'm going around in circles... Pretty sure I already saw this bathroom twice..."_

Which way was it, again? For a kid raised in the freedom of the Khu'rain countryside, to be secluded in an institution, as much a boarding school as a place for those without a place of their own... was a prison, in its own way... Torn apart from the only semblance of family, of belonging, of self It took Hosuke Odoroki all he had inside not to break down in pieces.

Forgetting about Khu'rain was a conscious decision, yet a hard one in hindsight. No one here had anything to their name. But at least, they had nowhere else to belong. The connection he held with the bracelet that hugged his wrist was that of a wandering heritage and a willing sacrifice. Khu'rain was all he had, and leaving it behind was like stripping himself of his connection with everything that conformed his self.

Boy... he wanted to yell so badly. His throat itched for release. The last time he had done such a thing, he had been scolded.

 _"If all I have is myself... no way I will let myself down! I will be fine, I know it!_ "

He had to keep repeating himself that, otherwise he would succumb to the sadness and turmoil that filled his chest.

Like so many others.

There was that one kid that had come in that last week. His eyes were always fixed in some indefinite point of the floor. His lips almost didn´t open to say his name, and his hand trembled as he scribbled the kanji from his name in the whiteboard.

Among the kids, each of which had taken a stance to cope with their loss, he was the one who kept his pain closer to the surface.

Hosuke could understand. Finding himself in a place where lost pieces of a jigsaw tried to fit each other, he had made the best of bad weather. Putting a brave face was his second nature. No one asked too many questions, and his go-getter self won over even kids that looked rather unfriendly in a jiffy. Even his common mistake of referring to money in therms of "dahma" instead of "en" was considered a quirk, a curiosity, and not something to be bullied for.

Confiding in this precedent, Hosuke had walked on to him the very first day and extended his hand, presenting himself. The kid had jumped, recoiling, a half-hearted atempt to raise his hand aborted, and he submitted meekly, eyes persistently fixed on the ground, to the ritual of being shown around. His demeanor made Hosuke think of a person who's being introduced to his life-sentence jail.

Try as he might, during that entire week, the boy just nodded or denied at his questions. He hadn't smiled once in that whole week. Even worse, when someone moved close to sit beside him, he stood up murmuring that they could have his tray. Hosuke had chased after him more than once, telling him that it was okay, he could go finish his meal and he'd see that no one would bother him, but the response was a single meek denial with the head.

This newcomer didn't seem to feel so at ease as he did, nor did he attempt to integrate to this new reality.

Of course, none of the kids there were in that place out of their own volition. Some kids took it better than others. Some avoided personal questions. Others avoided interacion outside class. Being the place it was... there were no extracurricular clubs or social meetups than they could look forward to. Life was rather slow, rutinary, grinding like a silent drop of water on a stone.

But when night came and sleep took hold... the place changed dramatically.

The White Wing dorms only hosted kids who didn't have parents.

And when the lights went off, the rustling of blankets couldn't disguise other less pleasant sounds and sights.

Sobbing into pillows.

Dry eyes staring into the ceiling.

Twitching mouth corners...

That was the mood at present in the dormitory. A mood that Hosuke fought at his best.

But the turmoil in his head nagged at him like a stubborn mosquito he couldn't swat away.

 _Had it already been a month since Dhurke sent him away?_

 _Was he all right?_

 _Was Nahyuta all right?_

 _A full moon had come and passed by... with no news about the people he had known best._

 _And just how many more would go by?_

Trying to stop his nostalgia and the eerie thoughts that came to his mind, he stood up and dressed in his school gakuran. He was not the only one, judging from the fact he caught a glimpse of a silhouette exiting the dorms minutes before he did.

And who could blame whoever it was... falling asleep in that atmosphere was depressing. Donning the uniform was a safe way to show that he wasn´t running away, just going out for a stroll in the night air to try and catch some rest.

 _"I'll go wash my face and take some air... and then... I'll be fine for reals!"_

Fast rewind and there he was, standing in the hallway, looking around in confusion.

 _Which way was it, again?_

He turned around for the umpteenth time, fearing the possibility of being found, scolded and punished for being up that late.

 _*sniff*_

A broken sob.

Someone was around, then?

Chasing the source, he trotted, one hand in front of him to help find his way in the dark hallway, urgency in every fiber of his body.

 _"What's with buildings? I could find my way in the dark in Khurain, no problem! Well, anyway, that's not important anymore... I have to find out what's going on, and who did this to..."_

To his surprise, that unexpected pointer helped him get to the elusive courtyard.

His heart started to pound against his ribcage.

Even if it sounded strange, he knew _exactly_ who that sob belonged to.


	2. Fine-Ally, a bit of relief

As he got closer, his certainty grew. It was Aoi Daichi, that serious newcomer kid that never spoke to anyone.

In the distance, he had heard a mere sob. Now... the sob became a word.

One he had pushed into the back of his mind.

One he definitely avoided to pronounce.

"Mom..."

He had lost his mother, then...?

Hosuke felt differently from his classmates about never having met his mother. He knew about his backstory and he knew about what had happened when he was too tiny to remember. He had wanted to ask why didn't his mom come back for him, but as a kid raised up in an atmosphere of persecution and general unease, he wouldn't bear to see his mother risk her life to take him with her. He couldn't take Sousuke's sacrifice and risk losing his remaining parent, lest putting his adoptive parent in a bind that could also end his life.

As long as his mother was safe, somewhere, it would be fine with him.

But, of course, hearing a kid his same age whimper and cry for his mother's embrace flipped a switch inside of him. He could feel the bracelet going literally haywire on his wrist, but the pain on the wristbone was nothing compared to the wave of anguish that emanated from that bench and the kid sobbing on it.

It was a howl, a bellow, a roar.

It didn't belong in a middle schooler.

And Hosuke was one, but he also wasn't.

His helter-skelter life with the Defiant Dragons had molded him as a little adult instead.

One who already knew how to separate personal and study matters.

He had approached this boy, not expecting much more than being friendly to a classmate... and in return, he was learning yet another unexpected lesson from him...

"Ugh... this is how it feels... when you had a mother and you lost her... So much pain... too much pain! I-I have to stop this!... this has to stop once and for good!"

But how? Suddenly, the weight of being an eleven-year old kid sagged over his shoulders. No Dhurke to ask for pointers here... He had to figure that on his own, and fast.

"Daichi-kun?" he voiced tentatively.

There was a gasp and a frantic rustle of clothes. As if someone was drying their face in a hurry.

"Get away, Hosuke-kun! Don't come over here!"

Was he... _was that first name-basis?!_

He sounded upset. Not upset at him, but at having been found.

And indeed, an involontary, broken sob escaped his chest at the end.

It could have been a warning, but it was a plea, and one way too feeble to stop Hosuke. His worry had evolved into relief.

He sounded tearful, but otherwise he might not be in immediate danger.

Wait, did he think of danger?

Had his life in Khu'rain programmed him to fear peril lurking at any corner?

He stepped forth, his brain running at top speed. He had, after all, spent a week trying to make friends, to no avail.

Was this going to end in a fight?

He didn't want to use his bracelet...

At least now he had a precise idea of what was wrong exactly...

In the silence that followed his process of thought, it seemed as if Daichi Aoi had convinced himself that Hosuke had walked away.

Another broken sob broke the silence.

 _"What can I do...? This might just be out of my league..."_

What to do, what to do, what indeed...

 _"Guess the only thing I can do... is try to ease this pain myself"_

 _"Aoi-kun"_ First name basis was a big relief, he felt his chest heave with the thought that, maybe, he had cut some distance between them. _"Listen to me. I don't have a mother either..."_

That wasn't, evidently, what Aoi had expected to hear. _"Huh?"_ was all he could say, his teary eyes raising to meet his classmate's pupils.

Without invitation, Hosuke sat beside him and started to unwind the tangled wire of his feelings, those he never told Nahyuta or Dhurke, feeling more and more and more relieved. The mantle of secrecy, of silence, of cover-ups he had to live under... was coming off him, out of his own will... and it was like getting rid of a heavy weight.

 _"I always think, everybody else has a mom. Why am i the only one...? But, y'know... when I start to feel that way, I yell at the top of my lungs."_

Probably, Hosuke thought, he isn't going to believe me if I don't tell him what I yell...

 _I holler "I'm fine!" and then, you know what? I start to feel like maybe I really will be fine. ODOROKI HOSUKE IS FINE!_ _Okay, Aoi, your turn now._

For a fleeting second, it looked like the latter was going to stand up and leave, so bizarre was the suggestion.

 _"Um, okay... Daichi Aoi is... is... FINE!"_

Score!

 _There you go! Now we're both fine!_

And Hosuke broke into laughter. The first full laugh he had since his Khu'rain days.

He had the feeling, as he released himself into chuckles, that Aoi had noticed this.

That he knew it hadn't been easy for him to come that far out of the sealed vault of his past experiences.

 _"We're fine"_ His small, uneasy laugh sounded just like someone who had forgotten and was relearning how to laugh. _"WE'RE FINE!"_

And the dam broke. Laughing aloud, with a pitch and strength that would have made any baritone proud, he turned to look at Hosuke, who was grinning ear to ear.

 _"What are you laughing about?"_ His own chuckles seemd to have found a reason to come out, for he could not stop them, nor wanted to. _"See? We're fine!"_

 _"You laughed first!"_ Neither could -or would -Aoi, by the looks of it. _"I'm fine! You are fine! We're both fine!"_

The tide of laughter slowly subsided, as both paused to massage their ribs. The dark-haired boy still had traces of tears on his cheeks and sported a red nose, but a full smile now crossed his face.

 _"Arigato, Hosuke-kun"_

 _"Don't even mention it! That's what my Chords of Steel are for! Putting people at ease!"_

 _"Oh, and how many people have you, um, done this for?"_

A childish grin illuminated the double-fringed boy's face once again, as he replied:

 _"As of now... Just one person."_

At the disappointed look in his new friend's face, he felt the need to add a quip:

 _"Oh, but mark my words"_ he stated, in a firm, unwavering way, _"that one person... sure has been worth it!"_


	3. Really mean to listen

"I suppose this means we are friends now!"

"Heh. Friends, huh?"

Aoi sounded incredulous, as if nothing was said and done yet. As if something could overturn the tables...

Still grinning at his success, Hosuke pointed at the bridge of his nose.

"Say, did you hurt yourself?"

"Ah... no. It's fine! Just... " Aoi sniffled through his nose, his face serious and a bit sad. "This is... just a memento"

In a whispered voice, he began his remembrance.

When he was little, his nose would get stuffy and blocked. He woke up gasping for air at times. This happened at random times and on extended periods of time, a pattern that greatly scared his mother. His father had died when he was seven from a respiratory collapse triggered by overwork, so it was natural she was worried.

She prepared herbal vapes for him to breathe at ease. Later, when he was in elementary school, she resorted to buying menthol-scented cloth plasters she carefully applied over his nose, before helping her son into his pajamas.

He had bathed and washed his face carefully, but he hadn't pulled out the last band aid she had fixed that morning, a week ago, before the accident changed his life forever.

"But you breathe normally now?"

"Yeah... I wore them for her all this past year... This one is peeling off anyway... it's already time to..."

He lifted his hand to the bridge of his nose, then realized and looked sideways in an apologetic manner.

"Oh... Uh, this... this is gross, sorry..."

"I don't care if it is. Take it off if you must! If you still need to use them, I can apply them! I know it's not gonna be the same..."

"I'll be fine." The smile returned to his face "I'll be putting it on by myself, starting today!"

His voice faltered a little at the end and two stray tears came out of the corner of his eyes. He could cry, and still be fine. But he was still very uncertain about this impromptu friendship, he could tell that much.

So Hosuke thought it was time to take another step.

He lifted his uniform sleeve and showed him the bracelet.

"Guess mementos are another thing we have in common!"

"What's that?" Aoi forgot his tears to look curiously at the shiny bracelet.

Hosuke's grin became reminiscent.

"Like you said. Only a memento"

"I... see."

 _Aoi, I pulled you out this far, no way I'm going to make you fall down again!_

 _Change the subject, c'mon, anything goes...!_

Yet, well before he could pick a topic, silence was broken from the dark-haired boy's side.

"I-um... I noticed something, but I dunno if I should ask..."

"Ask away! Friends ask each other things! That's how it works!"

"I... wouldn't know. I haven't... I don't... I have no... Not many friends"

The ashamed tone and stammer told Hosuke that Aoi didn't, in fact, have _any_ friends.

"Well, here I am! I told you I want to be your friend! Are you going to ask or not?"

Judging by the disheartened stare by the other boy, he thought that friendship offer could be revoked if he did a wrong move.

"C'mon. I want to be your friend, no matter what you ask!"

"But I dunno if this... is too personal..."

"Nah. Go ahead! You know it, don't you? It's going to..."

"Be fine. Yeah. Okay..."

 _What could it be? Why could he possibly be holding back on to?_

"You have an accent..." He stopped, gripping his knees, his puffy eyes glued to his shoes.

 _Ah._

"Khu'rain accent, yeah" Hosuke bent forth apologetically, choosing his words. "I was born here and raised there. Just recently... I was sent here... home... for my... protection. Some... things happened. Things... that have to do with me not having a family..."

Aoi bowed his head lower. "I knew it. It was... personal"

"You already told me something personal, didn't you?" Hosuke's eyes looked up at the sky. "It's good to hear you talk! I was getting scared when you didn't talk back to me!"

Aoi pulled his lips up in an apologetic smile.

"Uh, I couldn't trust myself not to cry... and I didn't want to make anyone sad... well, sadder anyway"

He paused: apparently he was the one looking to change the topic now.

Hosuke had the feeling that something in his story had made him insecure to make friends. There was no hiding it now: Aoi was scared.

So he decided to unearth the very thing he had tried to bury.

""Say, why don't we share other personal stuff? I can tell you my story, then you can tell me yours!" Grinning widely, he announced "Okay, I'll go first!"

And he spoke. Aloud. Breaking his vault of secrecy,.

He felt his inner wounds rip and creakle, but he could see the marvel in his new friend's eyes. Khu'rain was a world away, and it just seemed Hosuke had had a much more interesting life than half of his classmates put together.

"You see? ! You were lucky to know your mum, even if it was a for a short period of time!"

He caught himself from cheerfully affirming it was better than never meeting her at all.

Yet Aoi perceived it and his head drooped.

"C´mon, it´s not that bad! When I turn into a big defense attorney, this will be so worth it!"

"Wow, you want to be a lawyer? That is... so cool too!"

"Yeah, I may be on my own here but I will make it to my dream for sure!"

"But you... came here and lost everything..."

"Nah. I like to think I started anew. There! Your turn!"

" _My turn?_ For what?"

"To tell me about you!"

"I... have not... I am not that awesome! I haven't lived in an exotic country, or survived with a group of cool people or-"

Hosuke chuckled. "Stop, you are making me sound like a superhero! I didn't - plan it to be like that - or _anything_!"

But Aoi didn't smile, and his eyes remained nailed to his shoes.

"I'm just like... like any other kid here... someone that has nothing to tell, I guess... What would **_you_** \- and he stressed the word with an admiration that made Hosuke's heart pang- want to know about _me_?"

And that "me" was said in a mere whisper, as to stress the difference in awesomeness.

 _No one has ever... said this about me..._

But really, who would?

Hosuke was fully aware that his world, until now, had been a very restricted one. Yet he lacked the kind of exposure to the outer world that would have shown him... how his life had been amazing and anything but ordinary by comparison. He made a mental note to keep his past under wraps from then onwards.

After all, he had chosen to tell Aoi. He was trusting him to keep this shared knowledge to himself.

"I bet you have something incredible to tell me! Say, like something about you. Something you like"

"I... no... _everyone says it's silly.._."

"I am not everyone! Do tell!"

The eager response seemed to convince Aoi that he could trust this kid with his dream.

"Uh... well... when -when I grow up I... want to be... an astronaut..."

Hosuke could have sworn he heard a huff or gasp in the vicinities. But there was no way. They were alone out there.

And also, _wow_.

He could understand the reserve: that was the sort of dream you are supposed to have grown out of when you are in middle school. There was hesitation, as expected from someone whose dream had been derided too many times. But he could sense the genuine desire to become one of the cruisers of the skies.

"That's absolutely awesome!"

"You are... the first person who said that... aside from my mum..."

"But it is! It's not for everyone, and it's fantastic!"

"You really... think it is?"

The sideways glance from Aoi and his half-open mouth confirmed his suspicion. This was a new feeling... feeling supported in his dream. Amazement gave way to a giddy feeling of joy, and the dark-haired boy found himself laughing again.

 _Maybe..._

 _If we let other people tell us how they feel about things, maybe we can just find answers to the questions we always had..._

Hosuke profitted from this momentary diversion to massage his wrist with a twinge of concern.

 _"What- what's up with you?"_

He had felt the bracelet nudging his wrist bone constantly for the pàst ten minutes.

He had thought it was because of Aoi's conflicted emotions.

But he was calm now... so it couldn't be him?

He stood up and walked a couple of steps forward to look around cautiously...

 _Something_ stirred a few feet away from them.

"C-cobra?!"

He lifted his foot defensively, ready to stomp on the reptile as soon as it reared its head...

 _W-wait a minute... there are no cobras in Japan!_

 _Well, yes, but, aside from the mamushis, not poisonous ones anyway!_

Hosuke changed the trajectory of his foot midway, in the precise moment a kid's body shot up from the ground mere inches away from his soles.

His arms shot up and crossed, elbows up, behind his head, as he uttered a combined sound between a a yawn and a grunt.

Hosuke was the first to recoiver from the scare.

"Um... excuse me... why didn't you tell us you were here, too?"

The boy didn't turn around. He kept staring up at the sky, even when he couldn't pretend anymore he hadn't heard everything.

 _Because he had heard, hadn't he..?!_

As he finally turned his body around to stare at them, brow furrowed, he gave them the sort of dirty look one would give to someone who had just woken you up.

"Loud, the two 'f you" he mumbled in an unconvincing sleepy voice, . He looked upset, standing in the threshold of that emotion and that of piss-off. As he approached them, he complained in a colorful, streetwise manner.

"...Been tryna catchin' a nap... 'cuz them bein' way too loud in them dorms... an' I come here ta' find you-two-bein' **LOUD** "

He remarked the last few words slamming his palm against the back of the bench, lilac eyes glowing with anger, shaking a fist at the two astonished middle schoolers.

"I'd sock ya'... but I'm way too tired.."

Hosuke and Aoi exchanged looks as the boy yawned loudly again and walked past them. He wasn't familiar to any of them at all. Could he be another newcomer?

Aoi seemed to regain his voice only as he saw him enter the dorms.

"W-what was that about?"

"Beats me..."


	4. Believe it or not, this is me!

They chatted along for a handful of minutes, but the sudden apparition seemed to warn them they could be overheard at any point. So they returned to the dorm, each one sporting a grin big enough to fill the room corner to corner, and changed into their pajamas to sleep.

Hosuke, however happy at having made a friend, was left with a twinge of anxiety.

That guy that had overheard them... Something was amiss with him.

Comparing the nudges his bracelet was giving him with Aoi, to the ones he sensed at the end... those were definitely stronger.

 _What was up with that guy, anyway?_

He decided he wanted to know.

The next morning, he joined the breakfast queue with a chatty Aoi (did he have all that conversation stored in him?) and they chose a table on an edge of the main hall. Enjoying the meal after the morning lecture, they both didn't notice someone had approached them by the side.

Until the bracelet gave Hosuke a nudge...

"So we meet again!"

 ** _(excUSE ME, YOU ARE THE ONE COMING ON TO US...)_**

"Got a bone to pick?" Aoi sounded a tad too heated.

"Not really with you, sidekick... but if ya'want ta' steal ma' right as the most famous astronaut ta' go up ta' space, I guess tha' makes ya' my rival!"

 _(Sidekick?! What in the world...?)_

Aoi's eyes opened like saucers and he looked willing to start a brawl. Fearing the worst, Hosuke chimed in.

"Sorry, are you new? You know us _(*cough* overheard us)_ but we don't know your name yet"

"Not heard of me yet, huh? Set off to surpass my old man and fly higher than he has! Momota Kaito on the path to the stars. Good to see you picked my path, sidekick!"

"I wanted to be one before we met, mind you" One extremely sulky Aoi pointed out. And he wasn't by any means the only one. Others in the table were whispering at them.

"Oh, right, Aoi and Todoroki, are you?"

"Todo- it´s **ODOROKI**!"

"Yeah, right" He dismissed Hosuke's protest with a wave of his hand. "Anyways, bet you two _are in need of some advice..._ "

"Actually... about to have breakfast..."

"Ah, yeah! Breakfast! the best and most important meal of tha' day, along wit' lunch, dinner an' snacks!"

Hosuke and Aoi exchanged weirded looks as he cut himself a space in the table and sat down with his tray. What was this about even... they were interrupted by Kaito leaving his plate as if he had just heard something.

"Also, what do you mean, _new_? I have to get back to my school - I have no idea why I was taken here, in the first place?"

 _(Oh, ouch...)_

"Taken here? By whom?"

"Ah... I was at home, 'cos me folk were at the airport. Gramps was sick with the flu and Gran would stay with him, so my mother told me ta' stay an' wait at home while she went ta' fetch my old man! Air Force Commander, he is! I waited, an' waited some more. Then I got a call from me Gran an' she said someun' would fetch me at home, ta' pack some clothes an' books an' that I gotta go wit' them, that they'll get me real soon. Said me dad an' mum got a holdup, so they would be comin' round much later"

 _Likely story, huh._.. Truth-loving Hosuke couldn't bring himself to tell him what had likely happened.

"An' f'course I came wit' them people over 'ere. So I'm not new, I'm not stayin' 'ere, just passin' by! Dunno even why...Any day now, either me parents or me grandparents will pick me up!"

There were incredulous looks all around. But one angry sideways look from both Aoi and Hosuke caught the tongues of the few willing to tell him the truth. It had come natural to them, after all... Losing their parents was something they learned of from others, but it wasn't something they had to be confronted with in such a cruel way: if he wanted to believe that, life itself would clarify the matter.

"They can't take too long. Any time now!"

"Sure..."

"At least I came here an' I found someun' who needed my help. Oh, yeah" Kaito put his miso soup plate down, leaning confidentially towards Hosuke "By the way. There is somethin' called cosmic justice, an' if you can learn it, ya'll be the first astrolawyer!"

 _(What in all heck?)_

"Just think! Ya'll have clients from all over the galaxy!"

 _(I will keep myself to human clients, thank you very much?)_

Putting two rice buns in his mouth at a time, his eyes bouncing from Aoi to Hosuke, he seemed oblivious to the subdued uproar he was causing at the table.

"We better move or we'll be late to class"

"Ah, right! Which way to the classroom?"

"I thought you were just passing by?"

"Can't risk losing lessons, can I? Astronauts hafta keep a clean school record, after all!"

 _Oh boy_. It would be challenging to have him in class, wouldn't it...

And challenging it was. The competitive streak he bought to the classroom, aiming to answer every question posed by the teacher -even if he didn't know the answer- was met with equal parts of annoyance and amusement. Joining their heads together, Aoi and Hosuke discussed their stand.

"If we survive the week with him in here, I'll count myself lucky!"

"I don't know... I think he is being sincere"

"So do I. But however kind holding the truth ffrom him is... it's going to backfire at any time!"

"Better be careful though... How is he gonna react when... if...?"

But their conference was cut short by the bell.

"Haaaaaa, boy, that lesson was such a piece o' cake! Hope you took notes, though! Can't risk my sidekicks not knowing!"

 _(Really? You took almost no notes, how come we have to...?)_

As they moved to the courtyard to enjoy break, the school's director walked directly towards them.

"Momota-kun, glad I found you. Please come over to my office"

And then, something incredible happened.

"I'll go, if my sidekicks come too!"

Both boys' jaws dropped, as each whispered their mind out.

"You are _INSANE_ , dude"

"What are you doing?"

To their awe and dismay, the director gave a permissive nod, and thus all three of them got into the office.

Once inside, the director spent no time beating around the bush.

"We just got a call from your grandparents. They asked you to come over to their place for the weekend. Here, they sent you a train ticket and some spare money, should you encounter any problems on the way. You can pack your bag and head to the station as soon as classes are over. I'm aware you may not know this area of the city, so here is a map to arrive there."

Kaito received the train ticket, money and map without a word. He merely turned to look at Aoi and Hosuke.

"How come there's only one ticket? Them two are comin' wit' me"

 **(EEEEEH?! HOW WOULD YOUR FOLK KNOW YOU WOULD MEET US?! AND INVITE US LIKE THAT?! ARE YOU DELIRIOUSSSSS?!)**

"Ah, I wouldn't know..."

Kaito flashed a nonchalance grin.

"After all, I'll come back on Sunday with me' parents, so they can come back wit' me!"

 _(... maybe we should have let the others tell him already...)_

"But we don't have a ticket"

"Not for going, not for returning"

"Listen up, I wouldn't be the boss if I hadn't thought that ahead of you two! Ya' two are comin'!

The face of that director was the epitome of bewilderment.

"Wait a moment, I have not given permission yet..."

"But ya' will, won't'cha?"

 _(The **CHEEK** of this guy...!)_

"Well, uh, as long as they come back on Sunday, I, uh, don't see why not..."

"See? All settled! Y'are comin' too!"

 _(Director, you're just agreeing because he's not gonna be your problem anymore, right?)_

And sure enough, the director gathered the smithereens of his pride and addressed the newly bonded friends.

"Daichi-kun, Odoroki-kun, on Sunday, no excuses"

"Sure, sir!"

"Leave it to us!"

The future lawyer and the aspiring astronaut moved towards the door...

"What, are you going first? No way! Only heroes go first!"

"Man, your act is getting trite, drop it down a notch!"

"I don't think he can hear you..." Aoi's voice was a mere whisper.

They finished their last lesson with the usual degree of interference from Kaito and when the lesson ended, it was packing time. Half the class gathered around the trio, as they picked up their belongings and, in Aoi and Hosuke's case, a spare change of clothes for the weekend.

"You guys are coming back, right?"

"Yeah, Sunday!"

"Man, you're lucky. We'll miss you two"

"It's not like we are leaving forever, just a weekend!"

"You two, cut the chat! We gotta catch the train while there's still daylight!"

 _This could go so wrong._

What if he didn't have money for their tickets?

What if the grandparents were upset at them coming?

How would they fit into an ingrained family dynamic? He had a really unconventional upbringing and Aoi... he was still reeling from his loss...

Too many _what ifs_ and none with a readymade response...

Hosuke's ominous, salty grunting was heard all the while he finished packing, but Aoi was the one who voiced the most accurate reaction to all the bossing around:

"Well, at least we didn't get into this out of our own accord, did we?"


	5. Yesterday meets Tomorrow!

If possible, Kaito had gotten even more chatty and bro-like once they got to the train. He pulled some yen from his pocket ("Gramps always said I gotta keep some money on me no matter what") and completed the transaction for both boys's tickets as promised.

"You should look outta the window while ya' can. Me gramps says that the simple things of the world are disappearing, and that our nation's story is written all over the beauty of the countryside..."

"I am looking, but all I see are rice fields and a bunch of grass... and they have nothing written on them"

Aoi's mouth twitched as if wanting to suppress a chuckle. Kaito also seemed to find it funny enough to grin toothily

Definitely Hosuke' saltiness was lost with those two...

About three hours later, a small countryside station was announced, and Kaito adjusted his backpack. In silence, Hosuke and Aoi secured theirs, and followed down the platform into the dozy station. It had an exit via a stone road that looked easy to walk up by, but Kaito tut-tutted and pointed in the opposite direction.

"Is it too far away? I thought we could follow the road... "

"Nope, we coulda been picked up, only but, me Gramps is sick, so we'll hafta walk up to his place. Hope ya' don't mind a bit of hiking?"

Hosuke's lips pursed in a half pout. "I might die halfway through, but never mind me, thanks"

Aoi stiffled a laugh.

"No worries! I can carry the two of you up, no problem!"

Hosuke suppressed a groan.

"What's with his Superman act, crikes, knock it off..."

"Tell you what? Just leave him be, as long as he believes it, it's fine! Got it? Ahaha"

The future lawyer couldn't fail to observe that the more salty he sounded, the more amused his friend looked. He wanted to let his complaints out, all right, but to see Aoi laugh made him feel someone else saw the wackiness of the situation. It wasn't like the world has gone mad and he was the last sane guy. Both Kaito's crazy antics and his own protests were freeing him from the opression of his secluded feelings. He was clearly not the same kid he had found crying at the bench hours ago...

 _Sixty minutes later._

 ** _" U g h..."_**

A cramp. He did't like PE much, but this was even more gruelling...

 **"A BIT OF HIKING, YOU SAID?! HOW MUCH IS A BIT TO YOU?! WE HAVE BEEN WALKING AN HOUR SOLID"**

"Nothing much, to astronauts this is just a bit of field training, right, Momota-kun?"

 _(NO. NONONONO. TALK TO ME. COME BACK. NOT YOU TOO, AOI KUN!)_

"Ah? Yes! Of course!"

 _(Gosh golly, this is CONTAGIOUS! Is there even an antidote somewhere?)_

"Psst, Hosuke-kun, if you don't humor him, he's going to go over the top again and again..."

 _(BE STILL, MY HEART... Ahhhh... so that was it... thanks goodness, two of the same and I would rather roll down the hill to my death!)_

Holding his sore ribs, he panted, cursing his luck. Kaito was a couple yards away from them, pointing to a nearbyhouse. Standing on a place that looked familiar. A certain stone path...

"We're almost there anyway!"

 **"WAIT A HECKING SECOND! YOU MADE US HIKE ALL THIS WAY AND WE COULD HAVE COME BY THE STONE PATHWAY IN TEN MINUTEEES?!"**

"Uh, yeah?"

 _(Why is mister insane mc biscuithead grinning at me like that?!)_

"Come on, Todoroki, you heard what my gramps said! Simple things of the world, an' all tha'!"

Hosuke's shirt was beginning to dampen with sweat bullets...

 _(Of all the things you could have inherited, could you have gotten some sense intead?!)_

He turned to Aoi in search of some stable mental ground.

"You have got to be kidding me. Why is he acting like the boss, and why am we even following him?"

"No choice?"

"Basically, and also, you shouldn't egg him on, it's not stopping him..."

"Hehe, sorry... I thought it could work!"

 _(You two -have to STOP acting- like the cause of my next heart attack!)_

As they approached the cozy house, the purple haired boy started to chuckle to himself.

"Hey so... why don't we do this... You stay hidden until I call you in? I wanna surprise my grandparents!"

"Bet it's going to be _one huge surprise_ anyway"

Kaito couldn't have noticed the sarcasm in Hosuke's voice, as he grinned at him with the face of someone about to pull a trick. Aoi bursting into laughter didn't help matters either.

He approached his friend in an undertone.

"If we had money for the tickets, I would turn heel now."

"You think we won't be welcome?"

"More like... we are imposing ourselves, and it's all mister Airhead's fault there"

Hosuke's head started working a top speed. Worst case scenario, their adventure to the countryside was over before it began.

But the die was, as they say, cast already.

From behind the wooden fence, they saw Kaito move closer to the door and knock.

"You finally came home! I'm so glad, my little one. Let me have that backpack. You are just on time, dinner is almost ready"

"Hi, gran!" The cheery voice didn't help matters back at the wooden fence.

As grandmother hugged grandson, Aoi gulped.

Hosuke turned his back to the door, his face sour, in half a mind to run away.

 _(At the count of three, we turn round and run back to school)_

 _..._

"Guess what, gran! I didn't come alone!"

 ** _Oh,_**

 ** _no,_**

 ** _he didn't..._**

He felt a rush of blood to his cheeks. On the other side, Aoi was frantically trying to put some order in his spiky bangs.

A lively yell called them out.

"Guys, don't be shy! Come on in"

 _(Holy Mother, why don't I die here and now?)_

Both boys walked into the gate, looking more and more agitated as they walked the short way to the door and prepared to apologize.

Like a hivemind, one filled the blanks in the other's statement.

"Um, good afternoon-"

"...we didn't mean to barge-"

The old lady merely grinned at them, beckoning them forth.

"Oh joy, such a nice surprise! Kaito-kun's friends are always welcome! Show your friends to the bathroom, make haste, I'm about to serve the table"

"Yeah, I know" ( _One more of his grins and I'll question my sanity)_ "Gotta hurry! Cold food is bad for your stomach!"

"I don't think that it being _cold_ would _stop_ you downing it..."

"'xactly, but don't let Gramps catch you sayin'that!"

Oh, yeah. The grandfather... As they left their shoes at the door, he too came to greet them.

"Did I hear it right? You bought friends?"

Kaito was looking as smug and proud as if he had caught the moon with his own bare hands.

"Yeah! An' two o' them, in fact!"

 _(Are-are we just butterflies in a net to you?!)_

The grandfather was more on the short and plump side, contrasting with his lanky grandson. His nose was red, he smelled like vaporub and he sounded like he had a bit of a head cold.

"I heard, I heard. Two sound-minded and healthy-bodied young men indeed. It's good to rest, knowing the future of our country is in capable hands"

He patted the two boys on the shoulder. "You will excuse me if I keep my distance, I don't want you boys to catch an old man's cold!"

He didn't sound the teeniest bit concerned to see them there. Was he used to his grandson's antics?

Up until that point, Hosuke was waiting for the slightest twinge of annoyance to proclaim their leave, but the bracelet remained as still as a rock.

It dawned on him that they were not considered nuisances, nor overstaying their welcome.

Half of his concerns vanished into thin air.

However, Aoi was undergoing the prelude of a meltdown...

"I- I'm sorry... I'll... better take my visor off. My dad used one like this... I try not to... take it off too much"

And take it off he did, although he looked anxiously towards the table he placed it in.

The little old lady smiled at Aoi as she hung his visor on a perch in front of him, so he could keep it on sight.

"Full table, it's been a while, right, my dear?"

"Certainly it has..."

A holler interrupted the sober bemusement of the two elders.

"So, let's say it together! THANKS FOR THE MEAL!"

 _(Man, you need remedials in Reading the Air 101, don't you...)_

After which, it was time to dig in. Hosuke's stomach seemd to yell at the smell of the first dish, okonomiyaki.

"Here you are, dear"

Sensing he needed to introduce himself, he opened his mouth, but he was beaten to the bell...

"Ah, I haven't presented them" Kaito swallowed up a big onigiri ball to answer properly. "Gramps, Gran, this is Aoi and that's Todoroki!"

To his misfortune, Hosuke had just chomped onto a helping of nikudango and it became, literally, _indigest..._

 _"Tod-*cough* *sputter* *cough* I'm *wheeze*_ _ **Od- OROKI!**_ _"_

"He likes his little joke" Kaito conceded matter-of-factedly, while Aoi held his laughter, shaking in silent mirth.

It seemed that the grandmother had prepared in advance for his tornado of a grandson, for even if Kaito had had two BIG helpings, there was still plenty left.

His throat knotted every now and then, as whenever he cleaned his dish, the little old lady silently bent to pour another helping in the space left void. Looking sideways, he spotted the distinct shine of tears on the rim of Aoi's eyes.

"Psst, remember you're fine" he said in a voice that seemed about to crack.

"I- uh- s-sure do"

As the end of the dinner approached, both friends looked at one another, stood up in unison and the black and brown heads bowed.

"Thanks for the meal!"

The grandfather nodded approvingly, while the grandmother looked positively giddy with joy.

And their grandkid?

"Nuthin' much! That's how we roll here! Glad you liked the dinner we made"

 _(_ _ **WE?!**_ _...Y...Y-you didn't as much as peel a potato, you PAMPERED LITTLE...)_

Swallowing an array of toads and vipers he was about to yell at the cause of all his latest misfortunes, Hosuke instead addressed Kaito's grandfather with another little bow.

"Please, sir. Do you happen to have a rake handy?"

The Momotas all raised their heads to look at him in unison.

 _(...Ack...)_

"What for, young man?" came the response, in a pleasant tone.

"Um, I just thought we need to, um, repay your kindness and, er, there are many leaves outside so I though we'd, uh..."

Boy, he usually knew what to say, but not with that many eyes on him! Especially Kaito's, now covering half his face.

"You are indeed an impressive youngster, Odoroki-kun. Please relax. You and Aoi-kun are our guests now, and it's our utmost pleasure that you enjoy yourselves in our humble house."

 _(...I...I wish for the earth to swallow me...)_

"I-I insist..."

"No, Aoi-kun, leave the dishes in the table, that's very nice of you but I can pick them on my own..."

Kaito's laugh accompanied their rise from the table.

"Man, I knew when I saw you, you're really somethin', Aoi... but hear, Todoroki's gonna go far too! I'm never wrong when I pick me sidekicks, as certain as I´m the prince of space! _("Hey!")_ Whatever is at hand... Prime minister, founder of 'is own law school, _or maybe the lawyer of choice of an entire nation_ \- there's no feat he won't pull... as long as he's under me' wing!"

Hosuke's bead sweating struck again, as the obnoxious laughter of the self-proclaimed prince of space rang in his ears.

 _(... Goodness me... if I'm so cut for glory, then why do I have the questionable luck of attracting people like this?)_


	6. Lying to the Stars

"We've got time till Gran decides ta' call us back. Ya'll see the best place out there ta' look at them stars. A spot I only reveal to those sidekicks I deem worthy!"

Hosuke's salt level was on par with the Dead Sea now.

 _(Just admit you never had anyone to show it with and call it a day...)_

As if guessing the sassy thought from the future lawyer, Kaito turned to him, a condescending simper in his lips.

"Man, that's what I like the most 'bout you. Y'are unbendable as a metal bar."

"Conveniently... because if you keep this up, _**I'm gonna be the one who keeps your neck out of jail when you grow up**_..."

"Y-you really think that badly of your boss?!"

Aoi interrupted, fearing an escalating reaction.

"Weren't you going to show us that spot?"

Kaito beamed at his, ahem, "sidekick.

"Sure! It's over here!"

It was a small, forest-like spot not far from the house limits, where a wisteria had entwined its bark with an oak.

And it was truly what Kaito said it was: probably the clearest sky Aoi had seen, for he whistled in surprise. Hosuke remained less moved. After all, the Khu'rain sky was as clear as this...

"Nice, huh? Behold my kingdom!"

" ** _Kingdom,_** ha! As if you know half the stars up there! That's Sirius in the Dog!"

"Are you challenging me? That's - uh, wait a sec, wait a sec - Algol in Perseus, beat that!"

"Right back at you! Altair in Eagle!"

 _(...and there they go, sharing stars... What the heck am i doing here, I wonder?)_

The game was completely nonsensical to Hosuke. The urge to leave was lanceting him like a thousand arrows... until...

 _ **"Your turn, Hosuke-kun!"**_

"You're it!" Kaito laughed with delight "C'mon! You know them, too!"

 _"Not really-?"_

"Come on, say one! We know you are not gonna be an astronaut, it's okay!"

"Hear, hear! The one ya' know best!"

"I- uh- That's - uh... _t-the sacred gate of the Holy Mother?_ "

 _(W-why are you two looking at me as if I am a flying saucer?!)_

At Kaito´s puzzled look, Aoi stammered, trying to explain without upsetting Hosuke further. His frown wasn't friendly...

"Ah... It's... well..."

"... That's what we called it in Khu'rain. I'm- I'm sorry, guys, but I can't play that game. It's not... my thing"

Hosuke dusted his knees and stood up. Those two were better left alone together...

He didn't fit. _He had never fit!_

But he hadn't walked half a dozen steps towards the house when he felt a tug in his sleeve and a grab for his wrist.

 ** _"W-wait a sec-"_**

More violently than he had intended, he pulled forth, resulting in...

... his bracelet...

... flying off...

... loose.

 _ **(NO! I... I can't afford to lose it here, of all places!)**_

Next, he...

...heard a yell.

A terrorized yell.

But he didn't have time to think - or retreat...

For everything suddenly fell into grounds of confusion...

Before he knew it, a heavy something thudded as it collided with the ground.

He also lost balance, tumbled over and fell to the ground.

"I think... he-he just lost it..." Aoi's voice fought to make itself heard over a racket of yells.

 _ **(MOMOTA-KUN JUST FELL BACK ON HIS OWN ?!)**_

 _ **(WAIT, WHERE IS THE BRACELET!?)**_

One look at the obnoxious purplehead and all the annoyance he had felt at him sort of dissolved. Kaito was blue in the face, so terrified that his knees sort of gave in. His hand, which was much larger than Hosuke's, was caught in the bracelet, which was gripping his wrist with might.

"...Oh... Let me... let me take it off..."

But Kaito was out of it, for lack of a better word.

 ** _"No use... it´s no use, no use, no use! It´s p-p-p-p-p-p-p-possessed!"_**

"No, it´s not. You are... making matters worse, calm down, it's- fine, I guess..." He turned to address Aoi. "We need something warm, quick!"

"Warm? You sure!?"

"This bracelet responds to body heat, the colder and more rigid you feel, the tighter it´ll get... Any ideas?"

"Maybe these can help"

Rummaging in his pocket, Aoi pulled out a pair of white gloves and rubbed them together "Like this?"

"Let me help! On the double, at the count of three, each grabs one, and we'll pull at once! One, two...!"

 _ **Oof.**_

Hosuke and Aoi fell over their backs just opposite of Kaito. The bracelet was intact in the future lawyer's hands, along with just one -torn- glove...

"You..."

 _ **(Not again, please, not AGAIN)**_

"You... saved me... from a c-c-curse..."

The newly recovered bracelet gave a nudge. Kaito was looking... definitely un-Kaito-ish. His face was still blueish, but his eyes were on the ground.

"Uh, no... This is... Not an evil object"

" Y-y-you mentioned 'Khu'rain'... Are you... a spirit handler... a medium... a conjurer? **W-why do you have... an object like that?** "

His voice feeble and shaky, he seemed conflicted with Hosuke for the first time ever.

"No. This bracelet... when I was a baby, my mother put this bracelet on me..."

Oho.

"I never saw her face. Nor my dad's face, either. He died saving me from a fire... I was raised by my foster parent... He didn't tell me... much about them. I think he didn't want me to be... hindered by my past. And that's that."

Kaito had heard the rest, so he would know.

"One more thing... This bracelet can sense lies... It tightens when someone is not being truthful to himself." he paused, dark pupils zeroing into purple irises. _**"Like it did now..."**_

Kaito merely scratched his head with apparent carelessness.

"Well, uh... Everyone has got secrets, cha' won't go 'round spewing what's inside of ya' ta' everyone..."

 _(You are the book of secrets yourself, volumes one to ten!)_

"Mind telling us one?" Aoi chimed in, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Huh? Me? Since when the boss have to disclose anything ta''is underlings?"

"Ah... That's what I heard friends do" said Aoi defensively

"Welp, here goes, since you asked... Me dad flies, an' I'm gonna fly higher than him! My mother works, and I'm gonna work more than she does! As a generation, they'll be surpassed by me! Only me gramps and gran are a generation tha's worth lookin' up ta'! I mean, they lived through thick an' thin, pulled up the country, made it come ta' the peak of tha' world... I will surpass my parents easy, but me grandparents are the real heros ta'look up ta'! Is tha' enough of a secret ta' ya?"

Hosuke thought that his cheerful face looked fake and forced. What was behind all that confidence, all that hero talk?

Before he could press the matter further, Kaito's finger raised towards the house, where a feeble light had just begun to beam.

"...Guys, tha's Gran's lamp. Time fer' bed! Gotta pull us back now! Last one is a boiled satsuma!"

 _(...How lucky... Saved by the bell much?)_


	7. Evidence for Truth

The three of them came back as usual - Kaito laughing aloud, Aoi chuckling and deadpan Housuke bringing up the rear. They went to take a bath and dry themselves in warm towels provided by Kaito's grandmother.

Grandiose as always, the purplehead presented them with his room, where two spare futons were already installed neatly around his bed. Aoi's bandaged nose shot up to look at the several space shttle scale models hanging from the ceiling.

"Like 'em? Gramps got them fer' me once he went near Tsukuba!"

"Oh wow... never had the chance to... see one up close..."

Aoi's tone was pure sadness. Housuke´s eyes were dangerously narrowed now, but Kaito didn't seem to notice either of their emotions.

"Tell ya' what, I can ask 'im ta' take 'em down tomorrow! Promised! Fer' my sidekicks, tha' an more!"

Aoi's eyes lit like fireworks. Housuke's face relaxed and he gave a small smile. Obnoxious? Sure. Evil? Not a chance.

The petite grandmother's voice echoed from outside the door.

"Remember you have to sleep now, or you will be too sleepy to play tomorrow! Sleep well, Kaito-kun, Housuke-kun, Aoi-kun"

 **"NIGHT, GRAN!"**

"Good night, Momota-san"

"We apologize again..."

The old lady's smiling face peeked in halfway through the door.

"Aoi-kun, Housuke-kun, please, I assure you are no hindrance to us!"

Surprisingly, Kaito considered his gran putting the lights off the end of the day. He showed no interest in conversation from that point on and even waved them good night from below his blankets.

Aoi shrugged, smiling, as it was just another quirk, but Housuke retained some suspicion within him. He tried to engage Aoi in conversation, yet was promptly shot down by a loud "SHHH" from Kaito's fortress of blankets.

 _("What's with you all of a sudden?!")_

After all the commotion he had been through, his Chords of Steel felt incredibly itchy. He waited until both the loud snores and quiet wheezing told him both his companions were asleep, and he pushed his futon open.

In his mind, he designed his steps carefully: he would excuse himself, just needed to drink a glass of water.

Because he could hear the voices in the kitchen: both grandparents were awake.

He stopped in the aisle, out of their sight, waiting for a good moment to go to the kitchen. His ears picked the two elders' movements precisely.

Grandma Momota was using the chopping board, while Grandpa was clearly still using Vaporub, judging by the pungent eucalyptus smell.

"Just checked on them. They are very good kids, so good indeed... They are all asleep..."

"Good, good... Kaito-kun sure is having a great time..."

"He is. Never seen our child so elated! He... is usually trying his best not to worry us. It's the first time he has bought friends... come to think of that"

"He is too kind for those good-for-nothing sons of country hicks we have here. _He is a Momota!_ He is up to greatness! None of those hillbilly goats can compare to him, he's from decent stock, our boy!"

Silence. Hosuke braced himself. How would himself and Aoi be any better than the kids from the neighbourhood? _They were orphans... second rate citizens at best!_ All the dread came back to chill his spine...

"These boys... I remember when they teased him..."

"Weirdo, retard, idiot" the old man's voice trembled. "He... is **much** better than they are! Such scum, and Kaito-kun still wanted to make friends with them..."

"Even when they teased him and he hit them, he went to say sorry and they mocked him!"

"That's what I mean when I say my boy is made of good stock..."

Was he... feeling sorry for Momota Kaito just now? He didn't have much time to, anyway, for the grandfather piped in.

"These two kids he bought just now... are just one more proof of that"

"Oh, yes, what did you gather? Are they from the orphanage he was sent at?"

"Yes, I spoke to the principal."

"You know him, Kaito-kun is so desperate for friends that I was afraid he had convinced them to run away!"

"Thought the same... they had those scared faces, so I thought that, with all good intention... anyway, the principal says Kaito-kun _convinced him_ to let them out for the weekend. So everything is in good order, see? Kaito-kun didn't kidnap them!

"They were really afraid, the way they apologized!" conceded the grandmother, now frying what smelled like katsudon "Life hasn't been kind to them, and it shows. Absolute darlings, so scared to be a bother! They deserve to have this weekend free of all worry!"

"I can't complain at all, now, you see... These are decent kids, even if parentless. If their time here helps ease some of their sadness, I'm all for it. Kids shouldn't look sad or anxious. And we know about hardship ourselves, don't we? Back in the war..."

"So serious, so righteous... Did you see Aoi-kun, the black-haired one? That child suffered an important loss very recently, I can tell! And Hosuke-kun? He's the one with the hairstrands and the brown hair... I can bet anything that boy is carrying a burden far beyond his years... They do look just like the kids in the years of the war, mind!"

"Oh, the war was hard, all right! At least they have a roof on their heads now... back then..."

The grandmother coughed. Apparently the subject of war was a delicate one, and the grandfather shifted the topic.

"Did you call again?"

"No, the ward is closed now, we may call tomorrow, here's the timetable... give me the glasses..."

"Oh, I see... we will call in when the kids are out to play, then"

There was a silence that Housuke interpreted as a nod.

"What were the odds of both of them being hit by a brakeless truck? And being so gravely injured? No wonder they sent Kaito-kun to an orphanage, by the impact, they thought they were both dead..."

"Only unconscious, they said. They are... coming in and out of coma..."

"Darned cold, curse my luck! We will head back with the kids on Sunday, drop his friends off first and pay our son a visit, so make sure to pack since we will stay with Kaito-kun until they recover..."

Housuke's heart leapt. So his parents were still among the living...

And now, his grandparents would move over with him... Still lucky within his disgrace.

However... they would move back to the orphanage and... maybe for the best, never ever contact each other again... Aoi had him and he had Aoi, but what about Kaito?

In silence, he looked at his, um, "evidence case", could he say?

 _Obnoxious Little Fuck_ came first

 _Strong Willed as a Mule_ next

 _Headstrong Hero Wannabe_ for good measure

 _Scared of Spirits,_ if he was not much mistaken...

 _Friendless Friendly Kid_ , that too...

He had just added the grandparents's testimony when he felt the bracelet squeeze his wrist and he turned...

Aoi's pale face was just behind him.

His eyes were misty. _How-how much had he heard?_

"I was... going for some water... but I guess I don´t need it anymore" he whispered, his throat now completely dry.

Before he could ask him how much had he heard, Aoi nudged his head back. Kaito was there, behind them, his face half blue with fear... apparently aghast that his two sidekicks had free will and could move independently of his orders.

"What... are ya' doin'?" (Oh, so he could whisper?) "Ya nutcases, get back into bed, if Gramps catches ya' goin' outta bed 'e's gonna... nevermind!" He winced just as if a chill had ran through his spine. "Get into tha' bed, dont'cha get on the bad side o' me!"

His hands were tensed up to his elbows and fisted up...

 _("Okay, he STILL has a WORST side, heavens help me...")_

"Coming, coming, I just wanted some water but it can wait til morning"

"You don't sound okay, Todoroki?"

"Nonsense. I'm fine" Housuke's eyes met Kaito's, who shifted them sideways "It's you you have to worry about... _boss_ "

Did Kaito get the indirect, or not? He continued to hush them and urge them to get to bed, all the while casting terrified looks at the door.

"He's been saying something about a ghost for a while now..." Aoi whispered.

 _"DON'T SAY - THAT WORD - SH-SH-SHUT UP!"_

The hoarse whisper and the frightened face clicked on Housuke.

"There is no ghost around. And even if there was, we aren't afraid of them, are we, Aoi-kun?"

The black-haired boy turned to Housuke and denied, still clueless about what that was all about.

His purple-haired counterpart, on the other side looked... abashed and ashamed. Of course. _His hero act couldn't hold up when ghosts were concerned..._

"There you go. We'll protect you if anything happens!"

"No! That-that is the boss's job!"

Housuke's confident grin filled his face. "You have been the boss up until now, and done a mighty good job! You can't call us underlings if we aren't prepared to face this much for our boss, right?"

Kaito's face lit vividly.

"Yeah! I-I guess, if you say it that way... then go ahead!"

 _("Score, and I thought this wouldn't work!")_

"I knew I wasn't mistaken with you two... I would expect no less! No wonder you two are my sidekicks!"

Nudge nudge went the bracelet, and Housuke spotted the little boss's hands relaxing and opening. As he rolled into his futon, he thought that it wasn't a big wonder that he didn't want to share secrets with them. At least in one regard, Momota Kaito made a lot of sense: underlings and not friends, that was what his loneliness had told him.

Yet, he thought before drifting into sleep, maybe for that weekend ("and that weekend only, for the sake of my sanity!") he could shift that into _friends..._


End file.
